Will you stay?
by Frostyfluff31
Summary: Natasha finds Bruce the night after the battle in Wakanda. "I don't have anything right now and I can't promise that things would turn around, but if I do my best to make things better, will you stay with me?".


It's done, it's over, it's finished.

Their friends, the people they know, those they just met, one by one, turned into dust, off to who knows where and all of them left behind were just as equally shattered inside.

Bruce stands in front of the bathroom sink, his posture clearly mirrors his defeated spirit. He is physically tired and he's mentally exhausted, he's been reflecting on the series of events that happened, from losing almost three years of his life by being in Sakaar up to the devastating results of the battle earlier in Wakanda's grounds.

Bad luck. He knows that it has always been on his side and he's considering that maybe he shouldn't fight his way around it anymore and just let it take over his life. They lost and once again, he doesn't have anything nor anywhere else to go. The little hope he had for himself, apparantly formed to dust as well.

Knock. Knock.

The soft thuds at the door brings him back to reality. He raises his head, takes a quick glance at himself in the mirror. He was too deep in his thoughts, he wasn't able to remove his stubble and his hair has already dried off. He sighs as he tightens the ties of his bathrobe.

Knock. Knock.

He walks towards the door, the view outside the window is dark and the clock confirms it's late. Who would want to talk at this hour? Or maybe Wakanda's guards are just checking if they are still alive. A part of him wished he disappeared too.

Knock. Knock.

He frowns then opens the door.

"Na.. Nat.. Natasha," He stumbles, he was not expecting to see her this soon.

She didn't speak, she even looks a bit skeptical, like she's going to make a bad decision. He feels like a fool seeing her like this, he's done her wrong when things were getting well between them, he left unconsciously and he thinks it was another case of bad luck. They exchange a couple more silent glances. He feels like she's waiting for him to talk first.

"Uhm.. do you.." He breaks the silence between them.

"May I come in?" She interjects. Her expression was different now, she's fearless once again, her head clear on what she wants to do.

He absent mindedly nods and opens the door widely, he gently closes it when she passes it's threshold.

His mind remembers the one time they were in a room at the farmhouse. They talked about running away together, they slept on the same bed but nothing more than a comforting hug was shared all through the night. It was more than enough for him.

"I want to ask you something," She says as she turns around to face him. Her eyes pierced through his. "Do you still feel anything for me Bruce?"

He does. He remembers everything. He adores her too and it's unfortunate that he never got the chance to say it back.

"Yes, I do. I still care for you, Nat," He says in all honesty.

"Do you still want to be with me?" She steps in closer, he sees twinkles in her eyes. Bruce knows what she's anticipating but he doesn't want to give in and drag her again in his miserable life.

"I want to be with you Natasha, I really do.. but it's just be a fantasy. We can't live happily ever after, I don't have anything to offer and I might end up hurting you again. I'm truly sorry for what I did," He sincerely replies.

He still feels the same way, he longed to be with her again ever since he woke up from being the Hulk on Sakaar. But now, he's scared and he doesn't know how to begin living again after his pondering.

He didn't notice that she's now only a step away from him. Her hands caress his face.

"I don't care, I just want you Bruce and with everything that's happened, I don't want to do things your way anymore. It's clear that I still want you and you want me. I want to show you what I feel about you and I need you to do the same."

Natasha didn't give him a chance to answer. Her lips crashes into his. She devours his mouth intensely, her hands slides down his neck as she presses her body firmly against him.

Bruce was surprised with her assertiveness and did not expect the way she moved her lips yet unknowingly, he is actually returning her kisses with equal passion. He skims her back softly before settling his arms around her waist, holding her tightly. He has dreamt of doing this in the past to her but he was too shy and then there was also the fear of hulking out but honestly he had a lot of opportunities to do so and he just really let them slip away.

She pulls back for a moment, he thinks that she has changed her mind, his brain would definitely agree even though his heart and body won't like the cease. She genuinely smiles at him and he can't come up with an excuse not to do the same.

Their lips meet again, it's steady and unhurried this time. She tastes so sweet and she is incredibly warm. He feels her arms wrap around his neck.

He engages her further when he accidenally licks her lips with the tip of his tongue. She moans and he feels it's time to deepen the kiss. She illicits another sound of pleasure. He finds that he likes what he hears and he felt excited. He began to kiss her neck.

Her hands slowly move down his chest, they reach the ties of his robe and she starts to untie them, he pulled away, he's apprehensive again.

"Nat," He holds her hands in his.

"Bruce," She pulls her hands free and puts them on his shoulders, closing the gap between them again. She tilts her head and kisses the upper part his chest. "Take me to your bed".

His heart beats rapidly upon hearing those words and although unsure if it was the right thing to do, he carries her and lays her down his bed. She removes her shirt, unclasps her bra and pulls him down so he could be on top of her.

He's shaky, concerns arising in his mind. He's not really confident about his physique and it's been years since he's done this and he's uncertain if the hulk would continue his non-appearance.

"What?" Natasha says breathily as she stops kissing his jaw.

"Uhm, I don't think I can... do this," He says timidly, blushing at the sight of her breast.

"You think too much Bruce. I want you and I trust you. I also hope you know this is not a one time thing."

He stares at her for a moment then moves his head in agreement and he captures her lips again. He kisses her more tenderly this time. His movements were slow, he's making sure his lips would touch every single inch of her.

"Bruce.."

She tugs the robe from his body and her eyes roamed around his now uncovered skin. She puts his fingers on the button of her pants and he understood what she wants him to do. He obediently pulls them off her, removing the other remaining piece of garment on her carefully too.

He somewhat freezes at the sight in front of him. He temporarily forgets all that's happened earlier, his concerns and worries. His focus is only on her. He's hoping he could really give her what she wants and what she needs.

He bends down and starts to kiss her again, he's taking his time. She understands why and she patiently waits. It took awhile before he parted her legs, he lowers his hips further and she gasps as he gradually buries himself into her. His lips finds hers again before he starts to move, slowly. Natasha's hands ran along his back and one of them decides to settle on his curls. She matches his speed as she kisses him until he picks up the pace that made her moan his name over and over again before eventually sending her off the edge completely. He feels her come and after a couple more thrusts, he lets go too.

He rests on top of her for a few seconds, their foreheads meet, before he pulls out to lay down beside her. She wraps an arm on his middle and he entwines their fingers.

"I don't have anything right now and I can't promise that things would turn around, but if I do my best to make things better, will you stay with me?" He asks, the little spark of hope returning.

"I'm not going anywhere. Will you stay with me?" She mirrors his question.

He plants a kiss on her blonde hair. Maybe good luck is budding on his side.

"Yes, I will."

She stayed with him and he cuddled her all night long. It was unclear what tomorrow holds for them, but one thing is certain and that is they'll get through with whatever it is, moving forward, together.


End file.
